Katherine Hillard
Kat Hillard is love interest of Tommy Oliver from power rangers mighty morphin, zeo and turbo and later the wife of tommy. She is first seen when she was first selected by Rita Repulsa to do her evil bidding and was transformed into a cat. Aisha and Kimberly named her "P.C." when they think she was a stray cat. She became a cat monster, but the form was eliminated by Ninjor and Ninja Megafalconzord. She can transform back and forth between her cat and human form. While she was in her human form, she stole Kimberly's power coin, and snuck into the Falconzord and stole it after knocking Tommy out. After the failure and her rescue from the Rangers, she gives the coin back to Kimberly. However, Kimberly decided to quit the team and passed her coin to Kat as she became the new Pink Ranger. She becomes friends with Aisha and begins to love animals. Zedd and Rita captured her in a chamber and try to make Kat evil again, Tommy eventually came to the rescue after finding the Zeo Crystal in the Caves of Deception and frees Kat. Master Vile used the Orb of Doom to transform all the Rangers back into children and Kat had to find her Zeo Crystal in the Australian Outback and found the Pink Zeo Crystal. Then, the Zeo Crystals transformed the Rangers back into their normal selves except for Aisha who decided to stay in Africa and helped the African people to take care of animals and sends a girl named Tanya to take her place and also takes the Yellow Zeo Crystal. After the Zeo Crystal was finally restored, she was given new powers and became Zeo Ranger 1: Pink. She and Tanya became close friends during the Zeo and Turbo era. She then meets Jason, the original Red Ranger and Tommy's old teammate and Jason became the Gold Ranger. After Tommy becomes depressed about Kimberly breaking up with her, she decided to cheer him up by taking him to snowboarding. After Tommy ended up losing Heather, she and Tommy begin to dance and Kat begins to have feelings for Tommy. In "A Season to Remember", she is currently married to Tommy and are grandparents and they have two grandchildren who is a Power Ranger. After Billy left to live on Aquatar and Jason lost his Gold Ranger powers, the Zeo team was quickly dismantled. The mysterious wizard Lerigot was hunted by a ruthless space pirate called Divatox and Zordon gives her, Tommy, Adam and Tanya new Turbo powers as she became the Pink Turbo Ranger. After Rocky, the second Red Ranger and the Blue Zeo Ranger and Tommy and Adam's teammate made a wrong move and threw out his back and is unable to rejoin the Rangers, Justin was selected to take Rocky's place as the new Blue Turbo Ranger. She became an older sister figure to Justin as Tommy becomes an older brother figure to Justin. She and the other Rangers battled a monster named Numbor and she became weightless, but the other Rangers reverted her back to normal. She would fight a few more battles with Divatox and TJ and Cassie would help Kat fend off the Pranhatrons and rescue Tommy. In the end, she chose Cassie to take her place as the new Pink Turbo Ranger and left for London to begin her career as a ballerina. In bully of Ethan in power rangers dino thunder Katherine is in one of Tommy's picture. probably its unknown when they got married but they got married and they are happy now. Category:Female Love Interest Category:Power Rangers Love Interest Category:Blonde Love Interests Category:Pink Ranger Category:Live-Action Love Interests Category:TV Show Love Interests Category:TV Love Interests Category:Blue Eyes Love Interest Category:Teenage Love Interest Category:Humans Category:Genius Love Interest